Si Nos Quedara Poco Tiempo
by kerly
Summary: Un Songfic RHr basado en la cancion de Chayanne "Si nos Quedara poco Tiempo".Es mi primer fic y me gustaria saber que opinan asi que por favor dejen reviews.si?


-Mione? Podemos hablar un momento? -dijo Ron desde la puerta del estudio donde su esposa buscaba muy atareada unos papeles en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-ahora no Ron que no ves que tengo prisa? Tengo una reunion con los delegados del wizargamont de china para discutir los terminos del acuerdo de intercambio de especies es un tratado muy importante y no quiero delegarlo aun subalterno.

pero, Mione solo queria decirte que pienso que…..

-Ahora no Ron cuando regrese esta noche hablamos con calma, si? –dandole beso rapido, se metio en la chimenea y desaparecio ; dejando a Ron con una replica inconclusa en los labios.

Ron se sento abatido en el sillon mas cercano, preguntandose cuando fue que la costumbre y la rutina acabo con nuestra manera de querer, con la comunicacion, con la passion; y mientras pensaba que seria de su vida sin ella y el miedo a perdela lo invadio y con este la deteminacion de recuperar lo perdido. Se levanto del sofa decidido, tomo su cellular magicamente modificado, realizo un par de llamadas, luego tomo su equipo de quidditch y desaparecio a su practica con los ChudleyCannons.

Hermione salia del salon de conferencias, esa reunion se demoro mas de lo esperado; se dirigio a su oficina dispuesta a terminar con el papeleo concerniente al reciente acuerdo,ya tenia el pomo de la puerta en la mano para entrar cuando su secretaria la detuvo…

-Sra weasley!-llamo la secretaria.

-Si, Hanna? -respondio con voz cansada.

-Tiene un mensaje urgente de parte de su esposo-dijo la joven entregandole un pedazo de pergamino.

Hermione lo tomo el pergamino y dio las gracias; se dirigio a su officina, leyo el pergamino yfruncio el seño en señal de confucion, pues este decia:

**Mione,**

**Espero que te guste.**

**Ron**

No compredia lo que queria decir; pero sus dudas de diciparon cuando abrio la puerta de su oficina, esta estaba repleta de flores de todas las variedades y colores. Se acerco a su escritorio y el centro de este habia un sobre con una pluma se azucar sabor chocolate, movio la pluma y tomo el sobre para abrirlo; pero en cuanto lo toco este comenzo a humear;entonces fue que se dio cuenta de que era un vociferador y antes poder poner un hechizo imperturbable, se escucho la melodiosa voz de un cantante.Los versos de esa cancion llegaban a lo mas profundo de su alma...

_**De vuelta a la rutina, nos vestimos sin hablarnos.  
La prisa puede más que la pasión.  
Me pesa cada día, los recuerdos y los ratos, como dardos clavan este corazón.**_

_**Y la melancolía me ataca por la espalda sin piedad.  
Y de pronto me pongo a pensar…  
Y Si nos quedara poco tiempo, si mañana acaban nuestros días.  
Y Si no te he dicho suficiente, que te adoro con la vida.  
Y Si nos quedara poco tiempo. Y Si no pudiera hacerte más el amor.  
Si no llego a jurarte, que nadie puede amarte más que yo.**_

_**La tarde muere lento, y las horas me consumen.  
Estoy ansioso por volverte a ver.  
No puedo comprenderlo.  
Como fue que la costumbre, cambió nuestra manera de querer.**_

_**Y la melancolía me ataca por la espalda sin piedad.  
Y de pronto me pongo a pensar…  
Y Si nos quedara poco tiempo, si mañana acaban nuestros días.  
Y Si no te he dicho suficiente, que te adoro con la vida.  
Y Si nos quedara poco tiempo. Y Si no pudiera hacerte más el amor.  
Si no llego a jurarte, que nadie puede amarte más  
que yo.**_

_**Nadie sabe en realidad, que es lo que tiene.  
Hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre.**_

_**Y Si nos quedara poco tiempo, si mañana acaban nuestros días.  
Y Si no te he dicho suficiente, que te adoro con la vida.  
Y Si nos quedara poco tiempo. Y Si no pudiera hacerte más el amor.  
Si no llego a jurarte, que nadie puede amarte más  
que yo.**_

Al finalizar la cancion el vociferador se deshizo en llamas, dejando a una Hemione hecha un mar de lagrimas y pensativa, cuanta verdad habia en esa cancion, asi estuvo por un momento hasta que una voz desde la puerta la trajo a la realidad.

-Mione, estas bien? espero que te halla gus...

No pudo terminar la frase pues Hermione se habia lanzado a sus brazos y le robaba el aliento con un beso; al cual Ron repondio con tal fervor que parecia como si quisiera dejar su alma impresa en sus labios.

Cuando al fin se separaron por falta de oxigeno Ron con su tipica sonrrisa de nino travieso dijo

-Creo que tomare eso como una respueta a mis preguntas, te amo Mia.

-Tambien te amo mi Ronni-contesto entre besos.

Ron la abrazo fuerte y ella le susurro al oido- llevame a casa. Y sin mas que decir desaparecieron. Para prodigase todo el amor que sentian el uno por el otro,poque uno nunca sabe si nos queda poco tiempo para expresar lo que sentimos


End file.
